


We Are Better Than Eachother

by flavortowncitizen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CEO Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, Mutual Pining, Other, Rekindled Relationship, Rivals to Lovers, past grudges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavortowncitizen/pseuds/flavortowncitizen
Summary: 'Hypixels reign as the top server is inevitable after the release of their newest game, Sky Wars, and the unfixed bugs on Mineplex's server which caused many loyal players to make the switch."Fuck. He had royally fucked up. The past year and a half of dealing with that whiny rise-up Hypixel, with his dumb moderator team and his stupid confidence and hospitality, all in the gutter. How could he have let this happen?
Relationships: Hypixel/Mineplex
Comments: 1





	We Are Better Than Eachother

_"Flower delivery for Mr. Mineplex," The intern said shakily. The man at the desk nodded in permission, causing a strand of his dark brown hair to fall in front of his eyes. The intern set the vase of flowers onto his large and shiny mahogany desk._

_Mineplex swiped the hair out of his eyes and examined the gift. It was a simple glass vase stuffed with pink and white flowers that Mineplex couldn't be bothered to identify. A wooden stick with a gift tag attached to it stuck out on the left. He wondered whose name it could say, possibly a former employee or a distant relative who decided to reward him for his recent hard work._

_He leaned forward and opened the tag with his long, boney fingers. He read the confident lines written in blue gel pen, "check ur numbers, loser LMFAOOOOOOOO"_

_Mineplex's heart spiked in panic. No, it couldn't be. Surely this was a well executed prank, and not a massive joke way of his competitor for the past year, the only person standing in front of his way to a billion dollar server, to break the news of his loss._

_To be sure, Mineplex spun his chair around dramatically to his other desk and booted up his PC, desperately going to the server activity charts. Mineplex's heart sank to his feet just as quickly as it jumped just a short time earlier. There it was, Hypixel's little golden line riding high and steady above the even punier blue line of Mineplex._

_With shaking hands, Mineplex opened another tab to the forums._

_'Hypixels reign as the top server is inevitable after the release of their newest game, Sky Wars, and the unfixed bugs on Mineplex's server which caused many loyal players to make the switch."_

_Fuck. He had royally fucked up. The past year and a half of dealing with that whiny rise-up Hypixel, with his dumb moderator team and his stupid confidence and hospitality, all in the gutter. How could he have let this happen?_

**7 years later, Hollywood Hills, California**

Hypixel leaned his head on the back of the pool chair, finally letting his eyes rest, protected under his designer sunglasses. The gentle sound of the pool water lapping up against the filter, was a much needed sound after a long shift at his office, where every moment is either spent talking with someone or trying to ignore the near constant traffic on the street below.

Hypixel loved his job, but he was so exhausted trying to live up to the person he presented himself to be all of those years ago. It was a lot easier to be nice when there were thousands less people to impress and all of your negative emotions could be channeled to your competitor. He loved being kind, but sometimes even his close coworkers didn't treat him as a human.

Just as Hypixel was drifting off to sleep, a ring sounded from inside. Hypixel groaned and considered letting the maid answer, but the maid always let the wrong people in, so he got up.

He walked to the door, kind of dizzy from getting up so fast. He swung open the big metal door.

"Hypixellllll, my buddyyyyyyy!"

"Mineplex? Is that you?"

\---------

Mineplex is a mess. Not only was he a slobbery, messy drunk but his black hair, which was once so well styled, was matted and clearly cut by Mineplex himself with dull scissors. He had short and unevenly shaved facial hair, which did not look like it was meant to be there. It was very easy for Hypixel to observe this because Mineplex was passed out on his couch.

"What the fuck…" Hypixel said under his breath as he stared at the situation. A past enemy he hadn't seen in what, 7 or 8 years? Clearly, Mineplex was not at his top game like he was all those years ago, when money and status overruled basic human empathy. Hypixel was glad he came out on top in the end, but Mineplex clearly didn't cope well with his side of the results.

And the question that Hypixel kept returning to is why here? Why did Mineplex, under the influence, sure, decide to make his way here just to find Hypixel. Was he looking for care? Or was he too drunk to realize he needed to be cared for and thought he could just visit Hypixel in the middle of nowhere like he was an old friend. As if nothing in the past had ever happened? If Hypixel were him, he would've held a polite grudge even now, and he would die of alcohol poisoning before coming to the person he lost to's house.

If the saying is true that drunk words are sober thoughts, has Mineplex been thinking about him much more than Hypixel does? Hypixel's head feels jumbled, on one hand annoyed that Mineplex is here and on the other hand, oddly flattered and almost excited to see someone he hadn't spoken to in years.

"Hypii… piii," said the drunken Mineplex, lightly bumping Hypixels arm to get his attention, "I'm tireddddd."

Hypixel sighed and got up, holding out an arm for Mineplex, the same person that he loathed and strived to beat when he was younger. The very same thing that won Hypixel the top spot, his kindness, brings him the strive to help that person.


End file.
